


Wall Don

by johanirae



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, M/M, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28955916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: Reno doesn't think a Kabedon is romantic. Rude shows him otherwise
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Wall Don

  


**Author's Note:**

> Text as follows:
> 
> Man, Mooglefeed articles are really going down the drain these days. “Kabedon and why its THE romantic gesture of the year”?
> 
> Really? Kids think its romantic? We do this shit to assholes we want to threaten.
> 
> Well, it depends…
> 
> On who does it.


End file.
